satan_and_mefandomcom-20200215-history
Here Until the End
"Here Until the End" is the one hundred and eighty-sixth episode of ''Satan and Me''. It was posted on January 21st, 2016. Summary Natalie wakes up and recalls dreaming Satan's memories again. She can see herself in a hotel room, taking off her bloodied sweatshirt after the incident in Oregon."Run Part 3""Short Leash" Satan looks at her back wounds, then down at his shaking hands, and back up at her. She notices him staring and turns, giving him a reassuring smile. She rubs her head and whines about the dream making her head hurt, and that she's already having a stressful time in the warehouse. She's relieved that she was able to buy time the day before by telling Titus a story,"Curse of Cain" but she needs to figure out an escape plan. She sees a window in her room and notes that Titus must not be smart if he gave her a way out. She stacks various objects from around the room on a table and stands on them. She grabs the ledge and peeks out, trying to get someone's attention to come help her. She succeeds and two demons outside notice her. Titus enters the room and startles her from behind. She falls backwards onto the floor and hits her elbow. He informs her that the whole area is under his control and no one will help her escape, and she's going to spend the rest of her life there. She grimaces and says nothing, holding her injured arm. He offers to get her a bandage so she doesn't whine about it hurting. He returns and starts to wrap it, pointing out that in the short time she's been there, she's already gotten sick and hurt. He starts to tell her to be more careful or she'll call Satan to the warehouse, but he realizes that's exactly what he wants. He debates on breaking one of her bones to get his attention, and she immediately shoots down the idea, saying that it would just pointlessly anger him. She points out that he would never find out how her story ends if he killed her now, knowing it actually caught his interest. He recalls the last thing that she recounted; the beggar comes across bandits. She adds that the bandits were robbing a girl, and he predicts that the beggar will save her and the story will end. She surprises him by revealing that the bandits beat the beggar up. He asks how the hero can lose and calls her a bad storyteller. She explains that he's not losing; he was just weak and has to get stronger. Titus questions what happened to the girl, and she says that she's actually a royal nurse and she heals his injuries. He doesn't remember anything in the story about a kingdom, but she lies that she just didn't get to it yet. She goes on to say that the beggar and the nurse go back to the castle, and now he's indebted to the king and the beautiful nurse for saving him. Titus wonders why the nurse is suddenly "beautiful", but Natalie whines and asks if she can just tell the story. He sarcastically asks if she's able to. Zoe stands around the corner, watching them and marveling at how weird the situation is. Characters in order of appearance References Category:Episode Category:Titus Arc